


Papi You Got Moves

by deedae



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, Nothing serious, Or trying to, carlos doing his job, carlos reyes rights, tk lowkey panics, viral video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedae/pseuds/deedae
Summary: TK can't process what he's seeing on the screen of his phone. A video of boyfriend still in uniform dancing surrounded by a crowd of people.orThe time Carlos got pulled into dancing at his last call and went viral.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 136





	1. devils

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in mind for awhile. Inspired by this
> 
> hope y'all enjoy.

It’s late in the evening, Carlos’ shift ended a few minutes ago but the cop was already on his way to a call. Dispatch stated the call as a simple ‘Noise complaint’ and Carlos decided it didn’t hurt to answer it. He thought it wouldn’t be anything less than telling off a few kids, bringing the silence back to the suburban neighborhood, and going home. Also, TK was on the last half of his 24-hour shift anyway and Carlos didn’t want to be home alone missing his boyfriend, so Carlos had the time.

He pulled up into the curb, eyeing the small crowd situated on the sidewalk seemingly undisturbed by the sound of a police siren. Carlos could hear the loud cheering and shouting from the crowd inside the car.

 _'Oh boy'_ , Carlos thinks. He takes a deep breath and rubs his eyebrows, hoping the call is as simple as he thought it was.

Carlos shuts the siren, steps out of the cruiser, and walks towards the crowd. The cop notices two things; the crowd is surrounding something or someone, whoever they are surrounding is the subject of their cheering, and how not a single one of them has shown signs of noticing the cop’s presence. Too engrossed in what’s happening.

When Carlos gets closer to the crowd, that’s when he hears it. The loud sound of a violin accompanied by a hip-hop song and whoever is playing the violin is absolutely killing it. The crowd cheering loudly and Carlos sees that the people surrounded by the crowd are dancing. The positive energy just radiating from the crowd.

Carlos holds back a smile at the situation. As much as Carlos loves what’s happening and is feeling the good vibes from the group, they’re the cause for the noise complaint, and he (unfortunately in this case) has a job to do.

He schools his expression and someone must’ve finally noticed him approaching as he hears someone shout “It’s a cop!”.

The person playing the violin must’ve heard it too. The violin being masterfully played abruptly stops, with the song immediately following. 

Some people leave at the sight of the cop, turning the small crowd into a group of a few people. When Carlos gets closer, the small group parts for him. ' _Is this what Moses felt like_?' Carlos thinks, ignoring the mental snigger and a voice that's calling him a nerd (Shut up, TK).

That’s how Carlos finds himself in the near center of the group, looking at four teens the crowd must’ve been cheering for and examines them. He sees one of them, a tan boy with brown hair, standing next to a speaker with a laptop on it, and holding a violin. A violin case is opened - that must be his - on the ground in front of him, stuffed with money. _'That boy is obviously the cause of the sound earlier'_ , Carlos summarises. ' _I'll make a note to tell him how good he is.._ '.

He turns to the remaining three teens near the violinist, sweaty and catching their breath. All four of them are looking at the cop, having the same nervous look.

“Officer please don’t arrest us,” the boy holding the violin pleads, “I was busking and my friends came along- they started dancing- and more people joined in too- and we got carried away-“.

One of the teens, a white boy with bleached blonde hair and a built body that really makes him look like a man, reaches out to the brunette, places a hand on his shoulder interrupting his spew, and locks eyes with him. “Hey, Jude it’s all right. You didn’t do anything wrong- We didn’t do anything wrong.” The blonde waves the hand that's not on the shoulder, like he's trying to convince the violinist that they're in the absolute right. The blonde teenager then turns to glare at Carlos, very visibly upset by what the cop’s presence did to his friend.

Carlos glances at the other two teenagers, a girl with brown skin and black hair - furthermore seems to be a premium recipient of the 'Resting Bitch Face' - and a boy with brown skin with a shaved head and is taller than blonde. Carlos notices them roll their eyes at the sight of their friends fussing over each other.

 _'Oh, so that’s happening_.' Carlos blinks

“Why won’t you just kiss him better Zero?" The only girl present snarks, "Who knows when another chance would come because you’re gonna get us arrested!”.

“Shut up Jelena!” The blonde, now Zero, turns his glare to Jelena before landing back on Jude making sure he’s okay.

The remaining teen who hasn’t spoken up says “Mr. Officer, can you just tell us what’s going to happen to us?” and introduces himself as Derek.

Carlos takes one look at the entire group, “Okay. First of all, none of you are getting arrested.” The group sags in relief. “Second, what you're doing isn't entirely wrong. However, one of these houses was bothered enough to file a noise complaint” Carlos points at the suburban homes around them.

“So, let’s stop this and I’ll let you all off with a warning. That’s it.”

The group nods, not wanting to make things worse. Jude moves to start packing up and Carlos grabs his radio and radios in saying that the situation has been dealt with and announcing him officially off shift. Carlos thinks of what he’ll say in the paperwork he has to file tomorrow until he catches that Jude stopped packing.

Carlos notices Zero turning his head to give a knowing look at Jude. The brunette seems to understand it as he nods and presses some buttons on the laptop causing music to start playing. The violin is placed on his shoulder as if he's readying himself to play it. Derek and Jelena start moving, rewarming themselves up for what’s to come. Zero locks eyes with Carlos and he sees a mischievous glint in the blonde’s eyes.

“Come on Officer Reyes, we’ll stop if you dance with us.” Zero challenges the cop. In theory, it’s a bad idea to do that - you know, challenge a cop that _could_ arrest you - but Carlos is not entirely against the idea.

What is he thinking? He should not _not_ be entirely against it. As much as the bass of whatever song started playing is getting to him and him being unable to control the tapping of his foot, Carlos shouldn’t do it.

“Yeah, no. Pack it up, guys.” Carlos tries to come off as firm, but by the way Jelena raises her eyebrow he must’ve failed. Fuck, it’s that song that’s throwing him off. Carlos makes another note to ask Jude the name of the song after he’s done dancing - He means, after he’s done stopping these kids from causing any more noise, without dancing, and no hips shaking or lying.

“We’re not doing anything wrong right?” Jelena adds, her body already moving to the music.

“No, not really but I can’t.” His resolve getting weak from hearing Jude start to play the violin accompanying the music playing, making the song livelier and easy to get lost in. Damn, he’s really good.

“We heard you just get off shift anyway.” Derek mischievously smiles, “We’ll stop after this, promise.”

At some point, they attracted a crowd. They must’ve been drawn to the sound of the violin and curious as to why a cop is standing rigid to music. The crowd starts to cheer for the three teens who have started dancing energetically, smiling like they didn’t almost get arrested. Jude who’s playing the violin expertly along with the song, grins at his friends.

It's a heartwarming sight.

But Carlos still won't dance.

The crowd in the midst of cheering for the four teens and whoever decides to jump in and take center starts hyping Carlos up. The same Carlos who’s torn between jumping into the infectious good energy the group is spreading and doing his job as an officer for the law and stopping these kids.

Cheers for Carlos continue as he stands firm, hands on his hips and staring at the ground. When he looks up, he sees the four teens smile at him with a clear message of ‘We know you wanna’ in their eyes.

Carlos shakes his head, ' _T_ _hose devils_ ', and pops the top button of his uniform off, rolls his shoulders, and stalks toward the center of the crowd where the crowd is focused on. Jude’s just so good at the violin. Derek, Jelena, and Zero are great dancers, and quite honestly things like this only happen in movies. Other than worrying about TK every day, there's not much thrill in Austin. Oh, and most importantly they did say they’d stop if he did this.

 _'It wouldn’t hurt_.' Carlos thinks as he starts to warm-up, stretching his arms in legs in a discreet manner. He’s never one to pass up a good time, especially one as rare as this and for once Carlos would like to do something for himself.

Carlos starts to give in, moving his hips to the music and the crowd cheers turn louder. You’d think they were watching a Beyoncé concert. The four teens see the cop start to dance and they join him, encouraging him further to get lost in the music.

Carlos pulls off moves he didn’t know he even had and the image of being a cop dancing in uniform gets pushed to the back of his mind. After a bit, Derek, Jelena, and Zero moved aside, letting Carlos take the spotlight and cheering him on. Carlos focuses on dancing, feeling his body move and bop to the violin, rolling his hips in a way that he hopes that the teens are 18+ and getting his energy from the crowd and the cheers that are meant just for him.

Having too much fun, Carlos fails to notice the multiple phones held out, recording him.

Carlos however, somehow hears someone shout 'Papi you got moves!' while he was dancing. Normally he would duck his head in embarrassment but right now, he can't help himself but smile harder than he already is, getting more driven and blowing a kiss in the direction of the voice. The crowd loses it.

He’s off shift anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished it. i really appreciate those who commented and gave kudos!! thanks a lot i really mean it ❤️❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> anyways here it is i hope y'all enjoy.

TK comes out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, rubbing his head with another towel feeling fresh and ready to get out of the station after a long 24-hour shift. Nothing too bad happened within the 24-hour shift. The usual cats stuck in trees, some kitchen fires, and a few weird calls in between and TK is tired.

After 24-hours in the station, TK wants nothing else but to go home and be in the sexy arms of his boyfriend. TK smiles to himself as he walks into the locker room.

‘ _Boyfriend huh_.’ TK thinks. They’ve been together for months now and he has never been happier. He’s so grateful that after everything that happened between them, he’s able to call Carlos his boyfriend. The L-word is a bit too soon but... he's getting close to it.

TK opens his locker and grabs his phone, puts in the pin, and checks the messages between him and Carlos.

**Carlitos** 🙈

**Carlitos** 🙈

Finishing up this last call. Will txt you once I get home, miss you Ty ❤️

9:01 pm

TK checks the time and sees that it's already 12 am. He frowns, very worried how 3 hours have passed since his boyfriend sent the text and never said if he got home or not. 

The firefighter places his phone back in the locker and starts dressing hastily, mind coming up with possible life or death situations Carlos could be in, and currently internally losing everything _and_ his shit.

TK was in the middle of putting his left sneaker on when he hears his phone ping. He immediately grabs his phone and taps the message, not checking who sent it, hoping it’s Carlos safe at home, and not dead.

🔥 **Marjan** 🔥

🔥 **Marjan** 🔥

[link attached]

isn’t this your boy?

he’s good 🥵 🥵 🥵

12:18 am

TK tilts his head in confusion, eyes narrowing on the texts. Marjan had an off day today and she must be at a club right now if she’s texting him this late.

And what is she talking about? Is this about Carlos? So, he’s NOT dead… right?

Bewildered, TK opens the link Marjan sent and is greeted by a Youtube video titled ‘When a Texas Cop Hears A Violin’. He notices that the video was uploaded today, two hours ago and that it already has a lot of views. Like, three million views a lot.

He plays the video and _wow_.

TK can't process what he's seeing on the screen of his phone. His boyfriend still in uniform dancing surrounded by a crowd of people. This must be this last call Carlos was finishing up.

Relief washes over him. His body relaxes knowing that Carlos is not dying nor is the opposite of alive. He didn’t even notice how tense he was. But another feeling starts to creep up on him as he continues to stare at the video, watching how his boyfriend moves his body effortlessly to the shrill of the violin and TK remembers the multiple times Carlos moved his body like that against him, naked, in very intimate situations.

TK’s face turns red, ignoring how his body is reacting to the way his boyfriend is moving and the memories it brings up and continues watching.

His boyfriend looks so happy, his smile wide and body relaxed yet precise. Carlos moves like a professional dancer and definitely would be mistaken as one if it weren't for his uniform. He realizes that, months in their relationship, that he doesn't know much about Carlos' history.

He hears someone in the video shout in the midst of the music ‘Papi you got moves!’ and sees his boyfriend’s grin grow wider then blow a kiss to the crowd. ‘ _I guess he likes being called that. I should try it sometime’_ , TK snorts.

The crowd cheers grow louder and the video ends as Carlos moves to the side to let someone else take center. TK is left staring at the screen as the video replay.

“Hey, TK, you all right?” a voice snaps him out of his trance.

He somehow rips his eyes away from the screen and meets Judd’s eyes.

“What.”

Judd points at his shirt and TK looks down and sees he put it on backward - too panicked about his beloved boyfriend possibly being unalive to put it on properly earlier. TK looks back at Judd, who’s looking very amused than he has any right to be and then he realizes what he looked like: TK standing in front of his open locker, staring at the phone glued to his hands, shirt on backward, one shoe put on while the other foot barely has a sock on, and face red with a dopey grin directed at the phone.

TK ducks his head in embarrassment, “Shut up.”

“What? I said nothing.” Judd shrugs, “Tell Carlos I said hi.” And walks out of the locker room.

TK shakes his head and starts getting himself together. He calls for an Uber and texts Carlos ‘otw home, miss you too’.

He pockets his phone and grabs his bag, placing it on his shoulder, and finally closes this locker. It’s only when TK is standing outside the station, waiting for his Uber, is when he notices that he still has his shirt on backward.

If the Uber driver comments on TK’s shirt, he couldn’t care less. He’s got a Papi to get home to.

\-------

Carlos’ eyes open, and rolls over, laying on his back. Carlos is alone, somehow in bed. He rubs his eyes and remembers that he was last on his couch, waiting for TK after coming home from his last shift.

 _'Oh boy, what a last shift that was_.' Carlos sits up, his back on the headboard, and turns his head to look at the spot next to him. The bedsheet is off and clearly looks like someone slept there. That someone has to obviously be TK.

TK must’ve carried a sleeping Carlos from the couch to the bed (He blushes at the image of TK carrying him) then slept next to him.

He grabs his phone from the nightstand and it’s dead. Carlos groans and plugs his phone then puts it back on the nightstand.

“I can’t believe I forgot to plug it in..” Carlos mutters to himself and gets up from the bed. He’s got no shift today anyway so it's fine, hopefully.

He puts a shirt on and freshens up quickly in the bathroom. Carlos approaches the bedroom door that leads to the rest of the house, and he hears the faint sounds of music through the door.

Carlos opens the door and two things hit him at once; the smell of pancakes, meaning wow, TK is cooking and he knows the song, it’s _Não Perco Essa_. There’s no reason for TK to know the song other than the possibility of TK’s listening to his ‘carlos’PLAYLIST’ he made a few weeks ago.

Smiling, he strolls to the kitchen and is greeted by the welcome sight of his boyfriend flipping pancakes on the stove, shaking his hips to the song while (trying to) sing along the Portuguese song.

This. Carlos still can’t believe he has all of this to himself. He’s so lucky to have TK in his life.

“What’s the occasion” Carlos announces his presence, catching his boyfriend off-guard as TK releases an adorable yelp and clutches his chest.

“Oh, nothing.” TK recovers and Carlos leans on the counter next to the stove TK is currently working.

“You’re cooking? I don’t know how I feel about the fire hazard also being the firefighter..”

“Hey!” TK looks at Carlos points the spatula at him, “I know how to make really good pancakes.” And TK pouts. He freaking pouts, and Carlos’ heart can’t handle how adorable TK looks, so he moves forward, presses his lips against TK’s pouting lips, planting a kiss on his boyfriend. 

TK quickly reciprocates, he tries to go deeper with the kiss and Carlos pulls back, “Let’s have breakfast first, tiger”, TK groans, causing Carlos to chuckle as he settles back on his spot on the counter, and focuses back on the pancakes. 

”Anyways, I just wanted to do something for my Papi”.

Intrigued, Carlos asks, “Papi?”. 

TK rolls his eyes, “Yeah, _Papi._ ”, TK offs the stove and turns to face Carlos, eyeing him. “You’ve got some moves you’ve been hiding from me apparently”.

“Moves?”

TK tilts his head, smirking, eyes sparkling with mischief as if to say ‘you know what I’m talking about.’ And Carlos is left wracking his brain for what his boyfriend talking about.

Papi… he’s got some moves? Moves that he’s been hiding from TK? oh.

Something must’ve changed on his face because his boyfriend then bursts into laughter.

“W-What are you talking about?” Carlos feels his face turn red. There’s no way TK already knows what happened on his last call. He planned on sharing it over breakfast, to share a laugh at the absurdity of the event and move on.

TK shakes his head and reaches for something inside his pocket. He pulls out his phone, does a few taps on the screen, and offers his phone to Carlos.

He takes the phone from TK, albeit very slowly like the phone was a rabid dog who could bite. 

Carlos looks at the screen, “When A Texas Cop Hears A Violin”, this can’t be about him. He takes a glance at the views and the upload date and sees that it was uploaded yesterday. Well, this doesn’t help his mental case that this isn’t about him, but who is he fooling, deep down he already knows.

Already trying to process how a video of him dancing in uniform to a violin has seven million views, he taps play, and the video starts. Carlos watches himself, fueled by the loud cheering, dance to Jude playing violin. He remembers how he felt in that moment, how much he loved being in that moment, and the energy of that crowd. He’s never felt that carefree in a long time, only recently has he felt that way and it’s all because of TK coming into his life but this is him on his own… with four impish teens and a group of people cheering him on.

He feels himself smile at the memory, and before he knew it, the video was over. He looks up from the phone and sees TK, with an expectant face, like he’s been watching Carlos’ reactions for the length of the video. 

“I’m pretty good.” Carlos shrugs and gives the phone back to TK and TK sets it aside on the kitchen counter.

“Pretty good??” TK almost shouts.

“Yeah, we watched the same video right?”

TK grabs his shoulders, “There’s no way your reaction to a video of you going viral to millions of people is ‘pretty good’!”.

He takes a second to think about what TK said; A video of him dancing in his cop uniform - something that will get him in trouble at work - going viral. This is a recipe made for him to panic, but surprisingly, he’s feeling chill. Just alright.

Carlos smirks and puts his hands on his boyfriend’s hips, and pulls him close, an inch of space between them, “Why? You feeling jealous that seven million people got to see your Papi bust some moves you haven’t seen before?” He says in a husky tone.

TK’s eyes darken and wraps his arms around Carlos’ shoulders, in return, he wraps his arms around TK’s waist, closing the small distance between their bodies, and their faces get close. “Maybe, maybe not. Although Seeing my Papi dance like that, I felt something else.”, TK shuffles in his hold, lining up their crotches and grinds against Carlos, making his body feel like It’s on fire, and inducing a low moan from him.

Carlos tightens his hold on TK and goes in for a kiss. But TK stops him with a hand to his chest, locking eyes with Carlos, whose confusion at his boyfriend's mixed signals must show because TK chuckles.

“People have been blowing up my phone about you. Michelle has some choice words to say you know.”

“Sorry.” He really should have remembered to plug in his phone, although Carlos admits he feels a little relieved that he’s temporarily away from everyone he knows and the seven million people that’ll blow his phone up once it regains its battery.

And looking at how TK smiles at him, Carlos would rather have this moment with TK before addressing the reality to everyone else that he went viral, and in uniform, which is an important detail because he for sure will get in trouble for that.

“It’s alright. Where’s your phone?”

“It’s dead. Plugged it in when I woke up.”

“Oh, that means I have to resort to my phone for this.”, TK gently pushes himself off Carlos’ hold and grabs his phone.

“For what?”, Carlos asks TK, who is currently focusing on his phone, scrolling until his face lights up and taps on the phone.

Music starts playing, and he, once again, recognizes the song from his playlist, “You didn’t think I forgot about you showing me them moooves did you?” TK sets his phone aside, yet again locking eyes with Carlos and smirking at him while sauntering back to his boyfriend’s arms.

TK wraps his arms around Carlos’ shoulders and he instinctively wraps his around TK’s waist. They sway to the tender beginning of the song.

“This is a slow song Ty, I thought you wanted to see me bust them ‘moooves’?”

“Maybe I wanted to start things slow and a bit romantic, before you heat up the entire room, this early in the morning.”

“Can’t handle the heat?”, Carlos teases and TK tries to look annoyed, but horribly fails because his fond grin.

“Yeah, yeah, Now let’s dance Papi, you got moves right?”, TK says as the song ends and switches to another song with a faster tempo.

He sees the challenge in TK’s eyes and replies “Oh, definitely.”

Carlos isn’t sure if he’s ready to share how he spent the majority of his youth enrolled in a dance academy but it’s TK. His boyfriend will get it out of him eventually, especially after all of this.

But right now he’s gonna sweep TK off the floor with his dancing, take him to bed, and finally, have breakfast.

~ fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also here's the [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmctBYwo4Pk&feature=youtu.be) that inspired this whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> ey i did it
> 
> scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/actuallykinkade)
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated <3


End file.
